Orca
Orca is a killer whale-mix who works for KNIFE. Appearance Standing at 6' 2", Orca is an androgynous-looking person with an appearance which reflects his killer whale mix. His hair is two-toned; black on top and white underneath with the two white circles seen on killer whales. He is usually shown wearing a white shirt, a black apron, and black pants like his hair colors. Typically always has his hair tied up, only several times leaving it down, occasionally being pulled down after a fight. Personality He is rather calm, composed, and logical compared to Baekmorae and Medusa. He comes across as stoic and rarely shows any emotions besides worry or surprise. Mostly coming across as a very unhappy individual, this could be the result of not agreeing with the way the rest of KNIFE handles things. Orca is highly respectful, of Baekmorae and Medusa both, and will follow commands without question. He is strongly affectionate towards Medusa and has put himself in harm's way multiple times in order to keep her safe. Guineung seems to be one of the only few individuals who make him outwardly angry. It has expressed several times how much he dislikes KNIFE's disregard for human life, going as far as to say Baekmorae treats it like a game. Even becoming upset when finding out that individuals were killed unnecessarily. Background When he was a child, although it was not stated directly, he was a test subject at the immortality lab. When Baekmorae killed everyone at the lab, he decided to spare a young Orca who was being protected by Medusa. Baekmorae stating that he would need someone to help with his agenda. Medusa, in turn, defended Orca by saying "...If you let us live, I'll do anything..." adding that due to the experiments his arms were completely numb and he would not be able to help. In turn, Baekmorae cured them. Story Orca has since been a team member for KNIFE, usually following close by Medusa. He is often the most called on out of the group possibly because he is much more willing then Medusa to follow orders. Including following up with Naga after their initial confrontation. It is later revealed that he has no desire to harm anyone unless he finds it absolutely necessary, even as far as ignoring Hyena's direct attack against him. Abilities * Super Strength: Such as Killer Whales, Orca has commendable power and is strong enough that, in SPOON, Dana is the only member on par with him. In some fights, he uses a whip. * Enhanced Sense of Smell: He is able to track peoples scent like when he tracked Naga, Hyena, and Amore in Chapter 76. * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Other than smell, it appears that Orca has enhanced speed and hearing due to being a Hybrid. Relationships Teammates Baekmorae While it can be interpreted as respect even as an adult Orca is incredibly afraid of Baekmorae, however because of this fear he will never go against him or make him upset. Orca is most afraid of him when he is not smiling because to him he looks like "a monster imitating a person". Medusa Orca greatly loves Medusa and will do anything for her, to the point he fretted when she said the ends of her hair had gotten a bit dry. Because of his crush, he sometimes gets jealous of other guys or anyone Medusa finds attractive in general. Sewol They are not shown to interact much. Songha Orca distrusts him to a certain extent and does not care for him. He is also the reason why Orca grew his hair out, as Medusa commented on his hair and Orca got jealous. He is not particularly bothered when he dies. Lady Orca does not seem to distrust Lady but he also does not seem to care for her. Enemies Guineung Orca considers him an annoying pest but likes to believe he is more mature than him. Still, whenever they see each other they get into a fight. Trivia * It is first revealed that Orca has a crush on Medusa after showing a flashback to when he was a child, growing his hair out after he heard her compliment Songha on his long hair. * Guineung dislikes Orca due to a childhood fight between them in which Guineung did not win. * Orca has always disliked Songha, due to the fact that Medusa expressed a liking towards him. * He is terrified of bugs, evidenced as when he saw Gregor while outside, after his encounter, he was bedridden scared. * He expresses distrust towards Sewol. * Orca appears to do the cooking, cleaning, and driving for KNIFE. * Has stated that he feels murder is an 'unforgivable crime'. * He is afraid of Santa Claus. * He dislikes killing children, even as a child, which is why he spared Guineung's life * He uses moisturizer, deodorant, and perfume. * His hair seems to be a genetic trait between all orca hybrids. Gallery Orca Child.png Orca's chart.png|Orca's stats Orca debut.png Orca Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Orca OrcaDisguisedChapter61.png|Orca in disguise Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hybrid Category:KNIFE Category:Villain Category:More Images Needed Category:Incomplete Category:New Infobox Needed Category:Deceased